Percy Jackson and the Dragonborn
by Caledor54
Summary: Percy and his friends are trasnported into Skyrim. my second fic. rated T just in case. please R&R ON HIATUS! read the note in the third chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**A/N: hello! This fic as you guessed from the title is a PJO/Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim crossover. Quick summary. Its set a month after Kronos has been defeated and everything is cool. The Hunters are at camp when Grover brings a few new demi-gods to camp...**

**Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or Skyrim. **

Percy's POV

We heard Grover before we saw him. I was standing on Half-blood hill with Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and my new brother, Imrik. We had been expecting Grover all morning and so we were hardly surprised to see him trotting for him life up the hill dragging two kids behind him.

"Perrrcy!" he yelled at me, "It's right behind us!" I didn't need to ask what. At that moment, as if on cue, my old buddy the Minotaur stopped around the corner, followed by some hell hounds. We tore down the hill to defend Grover and the new kids, me pulling out my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. I uncapped it and it grew into a sword. Three foot of monster ass kicking Celestial Bronze. Annabeth and Thalia charged at one hell hound and Nico and Imrik took the other. I ran straight at my old enemy. "Is that a snout or are you just pleased to see me?" I yelled as I approached.

"RAAAWR!" was his reply as he charged at me, arms out stretched, so he looked like a kid playing aeroplanes. I rolled towards him, coming up about a foot away from him and lunged, running him through as he barrelled onto the blade.

"HUH?" he said before disintegrating into yellow dust. I turned to see Thalia and Annabeth finish off their monster slightly before Nico and Imrik. I put my cap back on my sword and walked over to Annabeth.

"Well that was fun," I said with a smile.

"Seaweed Brain," she said before shaking her head and kissing me lightly.

"Um eternal maiden here!" yelled Thalia as we broke apart, though she was smirking.

We trudged back up the hill towards Grover and the new kids. One of them was a girl, the other a boy. The girl had the trademark blonde hair, grey eyes of a daughter of Athena but the boy didn't have any of the usual signs of his parenthood. He had brown hair, brown eyes and looked athletic. Probably Hermes I thought with a shrug. Boy was I wrong.

After the orientation film and an introduction by Chiron we put the newbies in the Hermes cabin. We still had to wait for them to be claimed, even if we could tell who their parent was straight away. That night at the campfire the Athena girl, Alice I think her name was, was claimed. The other new kid wasn't though and looked a little put out. The Hermes guys told him it would happen soon and he seemed to brighten up for a bit. Then the Apollo kids decided they wanted a guest singer. To Hermes cabin's horror they said they wanted a camper from their cabin! I sat back and laughed with the rest of camp. The Hermes guys had a quick huddle then pushed the new kid onto the stage. He seemed nervous at first then he stiffened and his eyes glazed over.

"Something's not right." I muttered to Annabeth but before we could move the kid started to sing.

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
>Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!<br>Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
>Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!<p>

Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,  
>Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!<br>Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,  
>Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!<p>

Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,  
>Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!<br>Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,  
>Ol fin Dovakiin komeyt ok rein!<p>

Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,  
>Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fuundein!<br>Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun, staadnav,  
>Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!<p>

Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,  
>Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!<br>Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,  
>Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!<p>

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
>Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!<br>Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
>Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!<p>

When he said the last word a sickening crash echoed through my mind. I dropped to the floor and everything went black. When I woke again I was lying on the ground with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Imrik and a boy I'd never seen before sprawled around me. I sat up and looked down at myself.

"Woah!" I said, waking everyone else up. We were all wearing similar things. Medieval shirts and trousers with shoes that laced up at the front. The girls had skirts on instead of trousers and Thalia was not happy about it. It was the middle of the night where ever we were but Thalia still yelled about how sexist and stupid it was. She shut up when the bushes rustled as a group of about twenty soldiers walked into the little clearing we had woken up in.

"Arrest them on suspicion of treason!" he yelled and the soldiers rushed forward, binding us and searching us for weapons. I warned my friends not to fight with a look from my eyes. Then they threw us into a cart with three other men who were bound and began to drive us off into the night. I felt my eyes grow heavy and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**We get executed **

**A/N: ****right then here is the second chapter. Thanks to my one reviewer, unleashedsith23, for giving me a reason to continue this story. This chapter, as you can probably guess, is the start of Skyrim. Apologies to those who have played it but it is necessary for those who haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Skyrim**

Nico POV

I woke up feeling like death, though that's not too difficult when you are the son of Hades. I raised my head and looked around. Damn, so last night wasn't a dream after all. I was in an old fashioned cart, sitting next to Percy and Annabeth. A blonde guy sat opposite me, Thalia between him and another guy, and Imrik on the edge, facing the guy next to Annabeth. We were travelling down a cobblestone road. Behind us was a mounted soldier dressed in the same uniform as the guys who captured us last night. In front was another cart with another eight people, all dressed like the blonde dude, blue sash, chainmail shirt and brown trousers. There was also three people that looked like they were from our world. Dressed in purple t-shirts, jeans and trainers, they stood out amongst the men and women in blue. Around us, mountains marched in front and behind us. Dense forests covered their slopes. The weather was nondescript, grey clouds and little sunshine. At least there was no rain. I hate rain. I was brought back from observing their surroundings when the blonde guy leant forward and began to speak.

"Hey, you! Your finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Same as us, and that thief over there. I'm Ralof by the way." The man spoke with a Swedish accent so I assumed that we were in Sweden. I nodded and looked more closely at the occupants of our cart. The man on the other side of Thalia was dressed in rags. He looked fearful and angry. When he spoke he let this show.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I would have stolen that horse and been half-way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants. I'm Lokir. If we ever get out of this, come visit me in Rorikstead if you need something to go missing." He winked and I recoiled, disgusted. There were few things that I wouldn't do but unnecessary thievery is one of them. I looked back to Ralof and asked, "Hey, um Ralof. As you probably notice me and my friends aren't from around here. I mean, we may have the right clothes but we seriously don't belong here. Where are we?"

Ralof looked amused at the question. "Why, friend, you are in Skyrim, home of the Nords. Where do you come from?"

Nico hesitated before answering. He may not have gone to school much be he was pretty sure that Sweden didn't have a province called Skyrim. And even if they did, he was pretty sure that the whole country wasn't stuck in some twenty four/seven medieval re-enactment. "New York, America. You ever heard of it?"

"No, I have not. As far as I know there is no 'America' anywhere in Tamreil," He turned to the thief, "Stop complaining horse thief, we are all brothers and sisters in binds now." He gestured with his bound hands to Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Imrik. Imrik and Thalia stirred at his words, Imrik opening his eyes. They were sea-green like Percy's, but they were slanted and deeper than his. His hair was raven black and hung like wings from his head, framing his angular face. His cheek bones were high and his chin, pointed. He was well built, broad shoulders and muscled arms, and around sixteen. Thalia remained asleep but she muttered something about 'stupid boys' and tossed her head. Our driver seemed a bit pissed off with our conversation and told us to shut up.

I glared daggers at the man as Lokir turned to the other man in the cart. He was wearing rich clothing, a cloak of raven feathers, and had a gag in his mouth. His hair looked clean and well cared for, a brown colour, like Lokir. "What's up with him, huh?" asked Lokir.

"Watch your tongue, your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof said venomously. Ulfric stared angrily at Lokir as the horse thief's eyes widened in fear.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. If they've captured you ... oh gods, where are they taking us?" This statement both informed and surprised me. The Stormcloaks were rebels, rebelling against the Empire. But Lokir had cursed using 'gods'. This gave me hope that we were still in our own world, that the gods still existed. Imrik seemed to come to the same conclusion. He nodded at Thalia and then deftly kicked Percy in the face. This didn't hurt him but was enough to wake him up. He almost jumped straight up onto his feat, knocking Annabeth awake in the process. I sighed and kicked Thalia lightly in the shin. She too snapped awake, looked at the three in front of her, and glared and me and Percy. When she realised that Percy was only just awake, the glare shifted onto my permanently. Ralof chuckled.

"Were ever you are from, you must have strange customs. As to your question, horse thief? I don't know where we are going but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir descended into frantic denial. Obviously Sovngarde was the land of the dead. I knew the fear that death puts in people's eyes. They travelled on for another few minutes in silence. Percy looked a bit confused, Thalia determined and you could practically hear the gears turning in Annabeth's head. Imrik looked calm, like he does in combat training before he launches at you with his stupidly fast attacks. We were thinking the same think. A fight was coming. Percy caught the look from Imrik and nodded, his hands going to his pocket. Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet and Annabeth was looking very annoyed with the dress, specifically at her chest. I remembered something about medieval women having bodice daggers and scoffed at Annabeth, realising were her knife had chosen to hide itself. She glared at me.

"Shut up Death Breath, you have no idea how uncomfortable this is!" Thalia nodded her agreement. Suddenly the soldier cried out to a man on the gate of a town we were approaching.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with!"

I looked at my friends and saw the fear in their eyes. Well all except Percy. He was looking at Annabeth with anger and terror in his eyes. A headsman? They were defiantly not in their world now. We nodded at each other, reaching a silent agreement. If we had to, we would use our powers. I had been testing my shadow powers on the way, pooling the shadows beneath the cart, so I knew we could use them. And hey, we had four children of the Big Three, what could possible stand against us? Well, we were about to find out.

As we came through the gates, Lokir started chanting names under his breath. He called them 'Divines'. So these are the gods he was cursing by. The little bubble of hope that had bloomed in my chest popped when I heard that. As we came through we saw this General Tullius, standing with some hooded people that looked a bit like Imrik, only less regal. They looked like a lower class version of him. I heard Ralof curse, calling them 'Thalmor' and 'elves'. So Imrik looked like an elf ... or is he really not human at all? These thoughts rolled around in my head as Imrik shot a curious glance at the elves. They saw him and confusion flitted across their faces. One of them even started to bow, then realised what he was doing and stopped. Imrik turned and looked back at me, confused. I smirked at him. "Looks like you've found some friends." I said. He smirked back.

Ralof seemed to notice Imrik for the first time and gave him a look of distrust. "Why are you here, Elf?" Imrik looked scared for a second, like his deepest secret had just been revealed, then his face became impassive. "I'm not an Elf." He didn't say anymore but in his eyes he was shaken up. Could it be he actually was an Elf? I didn't know but I was determined to find out. Ralof raised an eyebrow but didn't say more. Instead he went on about the town, telling us that it was called Helgen, he used to have a crush here and someone called Vilod made mead with juniper berries. We rolled to a stop and Lokir had another panic attack.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked with a fearful voice.

"Why do you think?" said Ralof sarcastically, "End of the line." A woman in steel armour walked to the back of the cart with a man in leather armour who was holding a quill and a board with a sheet of paper on it. "Let's go," he said to me, "shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"My father is going to blast me to Tartarus for this." I said under my breath. Imrik, Thalia and Percy caught it and scoffed, despite the situation. We all filed out of the cart and stood in two lines of four.

"Step forward to the block when we call your name. One at a time!" yelled the woman, who was obviously an officer.

"Empire loves their damned lists." Sighed Ralof.

The other dude called out Ulfric's name, checking it off on his list. Ulfric walked toward a chopping block stained black with blood.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric!" said Ralof. He watched as Ulfric walked to stand next to some other Stormcloaks. Thalia was looking at the other kids, she seemed to be staring at one guy in particular. He had close cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a small scar on his lip. On his forearm, like the rest of the purple-shirted teens, he had a tattoo. My blood ran cold. No way ... the kids from Camp Jupiter? Oh gods, please don't notice me. I looked closer and groaned lightly. I knew these people. The blonde one, Jason, was a son of Jupiter. Maybe that's Thalia was shaking at the sight of him. Maybe she felt the similarities in their godly blood. Then there was Reyna, daughter of Bellona, dark haired and fierce and, just his luck, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and my half sister. I still remember bringing her back from the Fields. They hadn't noticed us yet but they were bound to any minute now. With me, Thalia and Percy's luck combined, it was amazing that we hadn't fallen off a cliff yet.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Called the man again. Ralof gave him a look of disgust, which he returned in kind, as he moved to stand next to Ulfric. Bad blood between those two. "Lokir of Rorikstead." When his name was called, Lokir stepped towards the officer.

"No I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he started to run past the officer. She was so stunned all she could say was "Halt!" She recovered quickly however, as Lokir yelled over his shoulder, "You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!" yelled the officer. Two men strung bows and fitted arrows. They let fly and Lokir dropped like a stone. The buzzing in my ears was annoying, and looking at Hazel she was having the same problem. "Anyone else feel like running?" the officer sneered.

"Wait ... you ... you aren't on the list. Any of you! Who are you people?" asked the man in leather. Jason stepped up.

"Jason Grace." He said evenly. I glanced at Thalia and saw a tear slide down her cheek. I caught Percy's eye and a look past between us. No parents.

"Reyna." Reyna said in the same tone as Jason.

"Hazel Levesque." Hazel said in a small voice.

The leather guy nodded and turned to us. "And you?" The Camp Jupiter guys looked at us for the first time. I winced when Hazel saw me. She nudged Jason and Reyna and they goggled at me. I am going to have a lot of explaining to do... Percy stepped up, drawing their eyes off me.

"Percy Jackson." He said, looking suspiciously at the leather guy. he noted it on the list and motioned at Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase." Her grey eyes were fixed on the officer's brown ones. After a moment the officer looked away. I smirked along with Imrik. Thalia stepped up.

"Thalia Grace." She said spitting out the last name. I saw Jason's eyes narrow as he surveyed Thalia.

"Imrik Caldar." Said Imrik, his voice cold as ice. The man looked at him then asked, "Are you a high elf? You look lordly enough."

"I am not any sort of elf... from this world." He muttered the last part under his breath so that only I heard. Finally it was my turn.

"Nico di Angelo." I said smoothly.

"You lot aren't on the list ... Captain, what should we do?" he turned to the officer.

"Forget the list, they go to the block, the Percy boy first." She smirked at Annabeth who returned the smile evenly. We all walked over to stand with the Romans and Stormcloaks. A priest started to give us our 'last rites' as General Tullius accused Ulfric of destroying the peace in Skyrim. A muffled roar came through the air. All the demigods tensed. We knew that noise. A Stormcloak soldier barged past us and yelled at the priest, "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." He walked to stand next to the block.

"As you wish," said the priest, annoyed.

"Come on. I haven't got all morning!" he yelled angrily. The Captain pushed him to his knees them bent his head over the block. He stared up at the headsman and said defiantly, "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" the headsman raised his axe over his head and brought it whistling down. The buzzing returned as the Stormcloaks yelled abuse at the man while the towns folk hurled it back at them. We stood there like lemons, shocked by what we had just witnessed. I heard Ralof mutter something about how he was fearless in death. I sent a silent prayer to my farther than, if he had any power in this world, the man would reach Elysium.

The captain pointed at Percy and yelled, "Next the Percy boy!" Percy walked calmly forward, stood in front of the Captain, and spat in her face. This was so un-Percy it was unreal. He would only do that to someone he hated more than anything. Then again, she had threatened Annabeth, so it was understandable. She bent him over the block and kicked his knees out from under him. I knew Percy must have let it happen as she still came away, clutching her broken toes and screaming curses at him. He smirked up at the headsman. "Take your best shot!" he said defiantly. The roar echoed again and I began to get restless. The Imperials practically ignored it. Only the leather dude bothered to say something and even he didn't notice that it was getting closer.

As the headsman prepared to swing the dragon made its appearance. It flew around the spur of the mountain and disappeared behind the walls of a tower, only to reappear on top of it a second later. "DRAGON!" someone yelled. 'Well, duh' was what came to mind. It roared and the sky turned stormy. The headsman stumbled backwards as the dragon blew fire to our left. Percy jumped up and ran towards us. Ralof was also on his feat, his binding gone. "Come on!" he yelled before running towards one of the towers. We all followed as fast as we could. Once inside, Ulfric closed the door and turned to face Ralof. "Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true?" Ralof said to Ulfric. When he spoke his voice was rich and powerful. "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower, come on!" Ralof said and we all sprinted to the top of the tower just in time to see the dragon send a torrent of flame into a hole in the wall. We jumped back and waited for the flames to cease. When they did we walked to the hole. "Look, see that inn over there? Jump down and we will follow when we can! Farewell, we will see you on the other side!" Ralof said, pointing to a building with a hole in the roof. Imrik ran out of the hole and leapt deftly through the roof of the inn, rolling to lessen the impact. He turned and beckoned to us to follow.

"Jump Nico! I'll catch you!" Percy and Annabeth held and hands and leapt out, shortly followed by Thalia, Jason and Reyna.

"Come on Hazel." I said, grabbing her arm and sprinting out of the hole, jumping for everything I was worth. I landed square in Imrik's arms, with Percy catching Hazel. They set us down and we ran down the stairs to the bottom floor. We ran out of the door towards the leather dude. He was beckoning a small child away from the body of his father. The buzzing in my ears was getting louder and more constant by the minute. The boy looked up as the dragon landed ten feet from him. He got up and ran into leather guy's arms as we all dived behind a ruined house. The leather dude ducked round half a second later as the dragon breathed fire once again. He turned to another soldier that was taking refuge behind the wall of the burning house. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find the General and join the defence. You, prisoners, stick with me if you want to live." With that he ran out from behind the house and towards one of the town walls. "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Said the soldier.

"Stay close to the wall!" he yelled. We shrank back against it as the dragon landed above us. It didn't sense us, which was odd because we should have given off enough demigod sent to make every monster within twenty miles come for us, but continued to blow fire at the city guards. We followed Hadvar to the keep where we saw Ralof again. "Ralof you damned traitor! Out of my way!" yelled Hadvar.

"We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time. You! Come on follow me into the keep." We were torn. Should we follow Hadvar or Ralof? We should choose ... we choose...

**A/N: ****Hahahahaha a cliff hanger! I'm so evil. So what did you think? Should the demigods be Stormcloak or imperial? Or should they split? Tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello to all my readers. I regret to tell you all that, until my exams are over (probs around june/july) I will not be updating this story. I know that you all liked this story enough to bother reading this note but I am starting to feel the pressure of having three stories and exam revision :/ once again, I am sorry but this story is now on HIATUS. :'(**


End file.
